


Adventure

by OverCurious



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious
Summary: Ethan loved a good adventure, within reason of course. Which was why, when the chance to tour an abandoned cave showed up on his instagram feed, he quickly looked into more information on it.
Relationships: Illinois & Ethan
Kudos: 6





	Adventure

Ethan loved a good adventure, within reason of course. Which was why, when the chance to tour an abandoned cave showed up on his instagram feed, he quickly looked into more information on it. He had spent an hour just looking and checking the facts to make sure that this wasn’t a scam of some kind before paying to go. He was antsy for the rest of the days leading up to the special day. 

The cave’s opening was huge, looming over him and the other people like jaws ready to eat them which made Ethan anticipate what was inside even more. The guide was an old man named James, who went through the basic speil of follow me and don’t get lost. Ethan just wanted to go already and his ADHD wasn’t helping. Finally, he lead them into the cave system, the man braced himself before taking a step inside.

Instead of being in the dark cave with a crowd, he was now in a dimly lit cave that seemed to be underground. Ethan had several questions, how did he get here? How would he get out? How was the entire place lit so evenly and what was lighting it? A loud thump behind him snapped him out of his mind, he turned around and was met with a seemingly impassable boulder that was rolling towards him. His instincts took control, pushing his body into a sprint to get away from the rock of death. He took a turn right and kept running as the boulder seemed to have followed him. 

Ethan had planned to run as long as it would take to get away from the stone when he was roughly grabbed and pulled into and against something. The area he was in darkened for a moment as the boulder passed and soon its sounds died down. “That was close” Ethan leaped away from the sound which had come from his savior, he had totally forgot they were there. It wasn’t until the man stepped out of the crevice the two were in that he could get a look at the other. 

He was hot, to put it into simple terms, the man was outrageously handsome from the light to his sweat and dust covered clothes. Ethan might had gone into a mini shock if they hadn’t spoken again. “How did you get down here? Oh its not like it matters! I’m Illinois, handsome daredevil and explorer.” Illinois held his hand out and Ethan warily shaked it. “I-I’m Ethan.” Despite the meek tone he had Illinois seemed to roll with it, walking past Ethan into another section of the cave system. “Why don’t you and I go find some buried treasure.”

With no other person to turn to and a killer rock on the lose, Ethan had followed Illinois for what felt like hours as they wandered around the twisty pathways. Conversations were very short and simple, and silence was what kept them company. Suddenly an axe swung behind the two of them and while Ethan screeched, Illinois huffed in victory. “We must be at the prize! Oh don’t worry, as long as we walk at a casual pace nothing will hit us.” When Ethan still seemed reluctant, the other put his hand on the others lower back and lead him through the tunnel. 

“People always lose their heads in these situations and honestly, its surprising.” Illinois stated, casually walking in a spot that had a blade there seconds before. “Well, its the most normal reaction.” Ethan replied uncertainly, he didn’t trust Illinois just yet. A certain twinkle in the other mans eye captivated the younger as they walked. Clearly he had been amused because it showed through his voice, “I suppose thats true. Still, if they were a seasoned adventurer you’d think they’d be able to keep a cool head” 

A blinding light stopped the two, shielding his eyes he noted that ahead of them was a room full of treasures. Before Ethan could walk forward Illinois held his arm out. “Let me just say, I’m surprised you haven’t fallen for me yet.” A blush grew on his face, and Illinois chuckled, “Maybe I judged too soon.” With a quick a caress to Ethan's face that sent said man reeling, Illinois entered the shining room and disappeared from view. He quickly followed, not wanting to get lost. 

"That concludes the end of tour! I hope you all had a good time and" Ethan tuned the rest out, turning to look at the Caves mouth. "Are you alright sir?" He jolted and turned to face the instructor. "Y-yeah. I'm good."


End file.
